What goes around comes around
by Linneagb
Summary: Will Schuester comes with his family home after a long Autumn day. To find a young boy sitting on his porch steps. The young boy's name is Aiden, and he claims to be Mr. Schue's son. But is he telling the truth about how himself? And if so- what is true and what are lies? *Changed title from the little musician*
1. Aiden William

**I suddenly had this idea… this fic will be based on the movie the game plan. Aiden looks like Ocean Maturo- that's all you need to know. I already have too many stories going on but I couldn't let this go. **

"Here you go."

My youngest son Logan had as usual fallen asleep in his baby car sit when I drove Sam and the kids home one regular Wednesday afternoon.

Or well, it seemed regular so far.

I lifted the car seat to Sam and then helped the twins and at last lifted Lily out while Daniel could get out on the other side.

"Are you having some trouble when mum's not here?" Daniel glanced towards the grocery bag I held with one hand while carrying Lily with the other. "I can take the other bag."

"I'm sure we'll do fine. Mum will be back only later tonight. And…"

"Who is that?"

I turned in the same direction as all of my sons, my daughter and Sam had turned. Sam could easily have reached the porch now but had stopped along with the rest of them, and I couldn't blame them. I was just as surprised when in the dark, there sat a boy- maybe seven or eight and with curly hair.

"Dad? I just asked you who he is."

"I know Dan but… hello." The boy stood up and didn't let go of me with his vision when I walked closer. "Is there something I can help you with?" The boy shrugged, which was hard to tell with how bad he was shaking cold. "Do you… ehrm… maybe we should all start with going inside. Or what do you say?"

The boy didn't say a word, but grabbed a large backpack and pulled it onto his back and then walked after all of us. Still not having said a word while all the kids started taking off their jackets and shoes and getting ready to go to bed.

"Now." When I hung my coat on its hook I turned to the boy again. "Is there something I can help you with?" He shrugged again. "Can you start with telling me your name?" The boy nodded. "And how old you are."

Maybe someone of my old friends had had a baby at some point and it would help me figure who he was.

"Aiden, ten years old."

Aiden didn't look more than eight. But all I could do was to hope he was telling me the truth.

"Well Aiden, ten years old. What brings you to the Schuesters' porch steps this fall night."

Aiden bit his lip as if not sure how to continue. And I wouldn't have admitted it but I was starting to become quite annoyed. I was cold, and tired, and hungry, I had to get up for work in the morning and I hadn't been sitting down all day today.

"Well yeah… My name is Aiden…"

"Can it wait?" I asked tiredly while the boy nervously rubbed his hands together. "Don't you have a home to go to?" The young boy shrugged and I felt both Daniel, the twins and Lily behind me while Sam tried to get Logan undressed and into pyjamas. "Well… can you go home and then we can talk in the morning?" He shrugged again. "Well…. Can you start with telling me your full name?"

"Aiden William."

"Huh?" I smiled slightly. "I like that name- is it your middle name or last?"

"Middle."

"Do you want to tell me your last name. Maybe I know your parents and where you live and can help you find your way home?"

Aiden nervously rubbed his hands together again and his breaths had turned slow and quick I couldn't bear making another question.

"Dan? Can you take Lily and the twins and give them some cereal?" Daniel nodded. "Thank you." I waited for another minute. "Breathe kid." I rubbed Aiden's back and led him kindly to sit down on the bench in the hallway while I sat by him and kept rubbing his back. "It's okay. Whatever you need we'll sort it out. Okay?"

Aiden looked up on me, his eyes meeting mine I just knew there was more to say than he could put into words.

"My name is…" He started carefully. "My name is Aiden William Del Monico. And I'm your son."

**Random fact **

The names of all of Will's kids, except for baby Logan are all in a oneshot of mine called little sister. About just when Lily was born.


	2. Don't make a fuss

**Thanks to Boris Yeltin and umbrella0326 for reviewing.**

**The glee club (New directions) will be in the next chapter and in the future. I will write them and everything, but I got some help from my friends x snow- pony x for names, ages and celebrity look alike's. **

**This chapter like really is weird because it's like. What on earth will happen to Aiden when Will goes to work? Or will he just stay home? And.. Small things like that who one wouldn't think actually matters but it has to matter really. And in the middle of it all Aiden just turned up and this is really a whole big mess. I hope you like it. **

One hour after Aiden had turned up and he had told me who he was we still sat at the bench in the hallway staring onto one another.

"They're all in bed now." Sam said as he came out from Daniel and Lily's room. "I guess…. Do you want me to stay until Emma's back?"

"Actually…" I looked to Aiden, thought about myself, looked to the clock and then looked at Sam. "Actually, can you stay for a moment. I'll tell you if you can leave but…"

"That's okay Will… Hey. I'm Sam, Sam I am." Sam held out his hand to Aiden who didn't take it. "No? Well. You said you were Aiden, and you're Mr. Schue's son and… I'm confused."

As if I was confused any less.

"I was together with your mum quite a while ago Aiden. And. Sam, I moved away from her during the first year of glee club, it's quite a long story but…" I counted on my fingers. "…it doesn't suit."

Suddenly another time passed in my mind, that time I was out with the flu and Terri came to "help". That I had said it was a mistake but it was already done.

"Is that her who was going to do as Sue Sylvester told us and just crash a whole concert and get us the wrong plane tickets…. And then ended up paying for the right ones for us all?"

"That's her."

Now thinking about it, she must have been pregnant at the time. I knew some women who were pregnant barely showed at all but she must have showed a lot less than she did with that fake- pregnancy- pad.

Now her moving away made so much more sense.

If I had ever known.

Well, I knew now. But what was I supposed to do?

But one thing I knew, Terri would not have agreed to this. Not in a million years.

I wanted to know my son. What was I supposed to do?

"Have you told your mum about coming here?"

I knew that look on his face very well…

"So where does she think you are?"

"At a music- Christmas- camp and living at Aunt Kendra's and Uncle Phil's."

"And where do they think you are?"

"Do you think I'm willing to live in the same house as Kyle, Josh and Max for a month?"

Not that I did but…

"I'll call her tomorrow. Okay?" Aiden said- I wasn't quite happy with that answer. "Look! I know very well that if she found out about this she'd pick me right up and never let me out of her sight again. But that music camp she was okay with. I can find a way to trick her. Please?"

How on earth was I supposed to say no to those puppy eyes?

"Okay." I said at last and Aiden breathed out. "But what date is this "camp" supposed to be?"

"Until a concert on New Year's Eve."

"What are you supposed to do then?"

"Have the flu… I'm quite a good actor you know."

He got that from his mum. While that musical side- from me.

Five minutes must have passed when I and Aiden just sat there and stared each other into the eyes, barely knowing about Sam or anything else in the world around.

"You guys." Sam said at last. "You can't sit here all evening. You've eaten dinner Will but you… Aiden… is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday."

Thank God! That would be something that couldn't cause a thickness in the air that could be cut through with a knife.

"I'm vegetarian."

I guess it could.

"Do you eat, like eggs and cheese and milk?"

"Yes, yes and yes. I'm vegetarian. Not vegan."

I showed him into the kitchen and Sam went after.

"Should I take your jacket and shoes, do you want to keep your bag?"

"NO." Aiden shouted and span around towards the older boy. "My jacket and my bag stays with me. Okay?"

"No worries." Sam held up his hands in surrender. "But you should at least take your shoes off." I looked down and had to agree, his sneakers looked as if they had been white but were ragged and muddy and the mud would be spread all over the flat- I didn't like it but Emma would freak out.

With a sigh Aiden sighed and left the sneakers right where he stood, I looked to Sam for some help, he sighed, shrugged and took the shoes and took them into the hallway. No point with making a fuss today already.

Especially not any worse when I found both the fridge and freezer, along with all the cupboards were as good as empty.

"Here." I grabbed a menu from Breadstix from a shelf (too high for the children to reach). "Order what you want. But don't tell the kids about it."

_Don't tell the kids. _

How long until he was one of the kids? One of the kids I loved more than anything else in the world but… he was as much a kid as Daniel, the twins, Lily or baby Logan.

Everything seemed weirdly silent again when we sat by the kitchen table and the only sound were Aiden chewing and the wheezing from a cola bottle. These weren't the things I let the kids have more than on the weekends but this was an exception.

This was a very strange exception.

"Hello." Emma came in smiling and stopped abruptly. She looked to Aiden, with his mouth full of pizza and cola he nodded at her and she turned to me in confusion, confusion as if it was contagious in this place.

"Emma, this is my son Aiden. Aiden, this is my wife Emma."

Emma didn't look any less confused. And neither did I feel.

"Terri's his mum… it was before we met."

Emma seemed to relax slightly, so would I had I come home to the surprise she had had a child for years that I didn't even know about.

"Well, Aiden? Emma smiled politely at him, then sat down next to me. "What brings you here today?"

"'e iff…"

"You'll have to swallow before you speak."

"He is my dad." Aiden pointed at me, and even after this whole evening the words made me feel uneasy. "I thought maybe I could come here and finally meet him without you throwing me out on the street."

"Of course we won't throw you out on the street." I promised. "Not tonight at least." I blinked- even though I didn't feel like the joke. "Not ever… This whole thing was just a great surprise. I didn't even know you existed until an hour ago."

He had my eye color…

"Well, I guess it's sorted for tonight." Emma told me, acting like Aiden wasn't in the room at all. "What about tomorrow and Friday?"

I hadn't even thought about tomorrow since I left work early today to take Daniel to his basketball practice...

Quickly, I went through the glee clubs, concerts for Christmas, everything that was coming up.

The answer I gave and ended up made me feel bad. And I tried to comfort myself with that my other kids had come with me to work since they were newborns for a reason or the other.

"I can't miss work this close to sectionals…"

I suddenly saw in front of me how I would sit in one part of the sofa and him in the other and no idea what to say. And stuck on the same spot at the end of the day as in the morning.

Maybe it was just for the best if we got out instead of being awkward towards one another.

And besides, except for my family, the school and how I had built it up was the most important in my life.

"Wait…" Sam looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Now I thought about it, I hadn't even noticed Aiden leaving the table. But the plate with the pizza crusts laid on the table with the glass.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom or some…"

I would have continued that sentence if I hadn't heard the sound of streaming on a guitar from my and Emma's bedroom. There was one guitar in the room and besides that Logan who was sleeping in his cot.

Well, babies could always sleep through a third world war, a storm and an earthquake all at once but I didn't want to wake him up now he finally slept.

"Don't…" He looked up from the guitar when I called out for him coming into the bedroom. "…Don't touch that guitar. There are two in the music room, you can use those all you want but not… not this one."

"Whose are these?"

I took the guitar and ran a hand over the so-called autographs written all over it.

"Autographs from my original glee club members… Or from the ones from all the first three years… Rachel, Kurt, Santana…" Sadly I ran a finger on one clumsily written at the bottom. "...Finn. Come here." I put the guitar down and showed Aiden out of the room, through the house and to the music room. "You can practically beat on the drums as hard as you can and it won't be heard anything out to the rest of the house… So at this time of day when the kids are asleep, keep it in here." I gestured over the whole lot of different instruments of guitars, a piano, all kinds of computer programs and watched him as he took it all in.

"I'm sorta tired." He said at last. "Can I sleep in here?"

"No." I had to laugh. "You'll have to sleep on the couch for tonight, tomorrow we'll sort something else out if we can. That does mean…" I found Sam in the hallway where he was taking his jacket on. "…That you're taking Sam's place." I patted his shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

"Dude." Sam looked down on the younger boy. "You have the best dad ever."

"Aw." I laid a hand over my heart and pushed him jokingly. "You're making me blush…" Sam left without another word but glancing at Aiden. "Well… We have the spare bed sheets here so we'll just put them on the couch. Do you have a pyjamas with you?"

Not until now it hit me that whatever Aiden had brought with him it must have fit into the backpack he carried. And it didn't even look full.

"No."

"Hmmm…" I looked him up and down, he might be short for his age but Daniel's clothes would still be too little. "Can you borrow a T- shirt and a pair of shorts from me for tonight and we'll sort out something else tomorrow?"

"Okay… As for the clothes. And yeah…" he suddenly had a weird look in his eyes. "The sofa's fine. You don't need to cause a big fuss over me. I'll be fine sleeping on the floor even."

"You won't have to." I got the spare sheets from a cupboard in the hallway. "You're my child and that's enough for not making you sleep on the floor." Aiden didn't answer. "Is there anything else you'd like to say or ask?... actually. I have one question- did Terri ever have any other kids except for you."

"No…. Just me… She had a couple of boyfriends but… anyway. I noticed I have quite a few siblings here. What are their names? How old are they… oh… and I just wanted to say that if you want a DNA test done to make sure I'm your son then I'll do it."

With those curls and those eyes I could be pretty sure without a DNA test.

"I'm sure we can do without that… And as for your siblings there's Daniel at seven and a half, the twins at six, Lily at two and Logan three months."

Aiden looked thoughtful as he helped me put a sheet over the sofa cushions. But now I thought about it he actually had looked like that through all the evening.

All of a sudden I couldn't wait to know this kid. I hadn't gotten to know the first ten years of his life. I hadn't known his likes and dislikes, his personality away from us, what he wondered about and what he knew like the back of his hand.

"I always wondered what it was like having a twin" He said after some thinking. "Always being mentioned at just that- the twins. The same birthday and everything…"

"The names are Zach and Joseph. Well, Zachary actually but we only call him that when he's in trouble."

I smiled but Aiden didn't. Suppressing another sigh I went into my bedroom and got a pair of shorts and a T- shirt of the biggest and softest sizes I had.

"Is there anything else you'd like? A shower maybe?" Aiden shrugged, then nodded- I was pretty sure from the smell only and picked out a towel from another cupboard.

"It's late. Have a shower and then go to… sofa. And if there's anything you need tonight…" I showed him to the bathroom. "Don't be afraid to come and wake me up."

Something flashed by in his eyes too.

I had seen the look in his eyes before… Not in his eyes but that look.

As if whatever happened I could make anything and everything in the whole wide world go away and protect him.

"My god." I mumbled to myself. "What happened to you? It wasn't Terri, was it?"

**I'm not sure if it makes sense that Mr. Schue goes to McKinley and lets Aiden stay in his office rather than stay home. But it's just the way it has to be. **

**Random fact **

It really does seem weird that they keep saying such every- day- things like food or telling one to take his shoes off inside. But you also have to remember that there are a lot of words spoken only in the way they look at each other and I hope you can see it in front of you like I can.


	3. Cast list

**Thanks to Boris Yeltin for reviewing.**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter. And of course there are more glee club members than these ones. But these are the ones that will have proper time in the story. **

**I will write their personalities and storylines. But as for their names, ages, grades and celebrity- look alike's I had some help from my friends x snow- pony x and GleeJunkie007 **

**It's name- cla, and then who created it. **

**So here we go **

Aiden Del Monico- Ocean Maturo

**Freshman**

Jonas Quinn- Asher Angel (GJ)**  
**Poppy Yu- Chloe Wong (as of Hank Zipzer) (xspx)

**Sophomore **

Amy Nicholson- Emily Skinner (Mine)  
Jessica Ferguson- Dani Harmer (As of Tracy Beaker s5) (xspx)

**Junior **

Siobhan Carter- Erin Moriarty (GJ)  
Thomas "Tom" Winchester- Charles Melton (GJ)

**Senior **

James Ferguson- Ryan Sampson (as of after you've gone) (xspx)  
Vee Scarlett- Abby Donnelly (mine)

**Random fact **

There we go. Those are the OC's taking part of this story. And I sure can't wait to write all of this.


	4. Glee kids

It was a very strange morning the morning after Aiden had turned up.

All the family sat around our kitchen table, Emma was breast feeding Logan, but he was also the only one among us who had peace enough to eat.

The boys and even Lily still sat and stared at their older half- brother.

"Come on kids." I said at last, realizing how Aiden must be feeling awkward in all of this. "Eat your breakfast and I'll take you all to school."

The twins' and Daniel's elementary school was right in between our house and William McKinley High School. So the mornings I had to start at the same time as them I took them in my car.

"HEY." Daniel's shout reached through my wondering how on earth I would make sure Lily got to her preschool, there weren't enough seats… When I turned towards him he held the pizza box from last night in his hand. "Who had pizza? You always tell us we can't have pizza except on the weekends…" I sighed tiredly. "You don't even have to say it. He got to have pizza after we went to bed." Daniel pointed angrily at Aiden and then stomped his foot. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

I probably should have scolded Daniel for this but for a moment I just couldn't. It felt like oatmeal had replaced my brain and tiredly I rubbed my eyes with my fingers- half as much would give me a headache.

"No it's not."

And whenever Zach and Joseph- like they just had, said the exact same thing at the exact same time they were serious. And they were only five- pizza was a serious matter!

"Okay." I interrupted before anyone had the chance to throw a tantrum. "I know it wasn't fair. But we don't really have a lot of different foods right now since tomorrow will be are weekly shopping- day. And tell you what, we can have pizza today for all of you, and then some day next week. Okay?"

Daniel pouted, but when I looked at him he glared silently back at me and then at Aiden before he'd let it be- he'd get his pizza, and put the pizza box back in the trash and went to get his jacket and bag to go to school.

"I like pizza too daddy." Lily said, I smiled at her and nodded. "We always have pizza on Fridays… What day was it yesterday?"

"Thursday."

"So what day is it today?"

"Friday."

"Then it's pizza day today. Right?" I nodded and gave a small smile. "I like pizza."

"I like it too."

_And so did the boys. _

I held back a sigh and forced myself not to stare back at Aiden. However uncomfortable he must be feeling right now must be beyond words.

"Come on." I lifted Lily down from my lap. "Time for another day to start. Does everyone have any clothes to wear for the day?" Everyone as in Aiden.

I turned my back against him walking through the kitchen and towards the hallway where we had all of ours wardrobes. But I still felt him watching me and had to force myself not to turn and stare back on him.

There were so many words that could have been said- so many questions that couldn't be put into words.

And then more things that could be put into words.

"Dan, you'll have to ride in the back seat with the twins today."

Daniel was actually too little to ever ride in the front seat but the back seat was so narrow and their school was only a few kilometers away anyway.

"I always ride shotgun."

"Well not today you're not." I gave him a look to show that I was being serious- I was frustrated but if I continued I'd start yelling and I didn't want to do that for anything in the world. He pouted and if looks could have killed there wouldn't have been much left of me to show Aiden to sit next to me and start the car.

"We're in kindergarten." I heard Joseph tell his older half- brother. "Two months ago we finally started big boys' school. And then when dad drives us to school he won't have to go to our school and then to Daniel's school."

I looked back to the back seat in the rearview mirror. I would have been meant to drop Lily off too but my car was just full.

For a moment I was thinking of what kind of car I would have to get if Aiden stayed with us.

"Here we are." I pulled over in front of the elementary school and unbuckled my own belt- so did the boys, except for Aiden. "Unbuckle the belt." I made sure I had pulled the handbrake. "And if someone else than me comes into the car then just get out and come running into there…" I nodded towards the door and Aiden gave a slight nod. "Good boy."

Leading the twins and their older brother into the school I almost expected that when I'd come back to the car then Aiden would be gone. Sometimes I started to talk with the teacher and I probably should have stayed today and explained what the boys would be talking about.

But I just greeted the teacher and then, without even saying goodbye hurrying back to the car through the hallway.

Of course Aiden was still there. But none of us could think of a single word to say before we had gotten out of the car and walked up towards McKinley's doors.

"Did your mum ever say a word about the glee club I started here?"

"The new directions?"

I guess she had.

"She said it destroyed your marriage."

Of course.

I could have gotten angry right back, that was what I wanted to do at this. The new directions was mostly what had saved me from a life along with her when I couldn't see what was wrong with our relationship and what was going on.

I hadn't been innocent either but I…

I wasn't the one who had faked a pregnancy and then "forgotten" to tell her when I actually had a kid only a couple of years ago.

I forced everything I wanted to say about his mum- it wasn't his fault!

But what I could do was to turn his mind around and show him what all of this had really been about. And about how much had changed… There were so many changes the last ten years it felt like it must be at least a hundred years.

"This is an art school now and music and glee clubs and everything by now. There are the New Directions and two more glee clubs. Being the principal, I have to give them all my attention and vote for them on all competitions.… after all the time I spent working the glee club from the absolute bottom of the hierarchy… I love all of the glee clubs… but New Directions will always have a special place in my heart."

"Aw." I suddenly heard right behind me. "Of course we are."

Jessica Ferguson- one of New Directions' members came right up and I felt a smile form on my lips for the first time since last night.

"Hi." She reached out her hand towards Aiden. "I'm Jess."

Aiden took her hand, but only barely as if he touched her too much he'd catch her plaque.

"Aiden."

"What have I told you about running off by yourself…" Jessica's older brother James caught up with us, pretending to scold his sister. "I was only staying to say good morning…" With his fingers and hand wrapped around his girlfriend's. "And then suddenly you weren't to be seen anywhere."

My stomach turned- how it had been like that! I might not have seen Aiden wherever he was the last ten years.

I was woken up when James kissed his girlfriend and Jess teased them.

"James and Siobhan, sitting in a…"

"Come on Jess. Are you five years old?"

Siblings were always siblings, no matter how old they were. And while Jess, James and Siobhan (her hand still holding James' tight) walked away I could hear the two siblings tease each other back and forth.

"And they're always going on like that. Bickering back and forth and especially about James and his girlfriend… But don't worry. In the year and a half I've had them in this school I've never seen them fighting."

"Why would I worry?"

Well… he did have a point. And not knowing what more to say I silently showed him into my office.

"You can put your jacket and bag here. If you come with me I'll just show you around…" I checked my watch. "We only have a couple of minutes but I'll show you the most important." When I held the door to my office open for him but stayed in the doorway while he pulled his jacket and backpack off.

"Are you thick or deaf?" He suddenly asked when he had gotten the jacket off and I gestured to some hooks on the wall. "The bag is staying me with me. And I already told that a thousand times."

"Please don't bite my head off." I asked him. "And you're acting very rudely…" He just snorted at me- he knew exactly what he was doing. "Okay. Well, come and meet the directors of the glee clubs at least…" He pulled the backpack back over his shoulders and followed me towards the staff room. "Here we go. This is Sam, whom you've already met. He's the director of the New Directions that you've heard about. Nowadays there's also an all girls' one called the troubletones, led by Shelby Corcoran." I gestured towards her. "And an all boys' one called Duly Noted, led by David Martinez."

I silent and Shelby reached her hand forward for Aiden to take it. Aiden stood with hands behind his back and didn't make any intention about that he wanted to say it.

"Well, Sam you've met. Shelby, David- this is Aiden…" I wondered what I should say at this point. "…it's… sort of a long story." I glanced towards my watch. "I'll get into it when we have more times… So… what do we tell you about our glee clubs?"

"I know one thing we have in common." Sam said, almost right away. "We compete against each other. Therefore we hate each other…" Sam said and grimaced towards David. "We're enemies so we're bound to. Right? Right?"

David raised his hands and looked as if he was about to box the younger man. He blinked at Shelby who only shook her head slightly and sighed-

"Boys!"

"That's actually a very stupid thing to say."

It was the first time Aiden had spoken without being spoken to. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared back on Shelby. She seemed uncomfortable, as did I but he seemed on his way of saying more.

"Saying things like boys! Or girls for that matter… or black or white or some other stupid stereotypical whatever is just an excuse for people to do as they like. Sure I get that they're joking but what if it then was serious and…"

"It's not." I interrupted him. "We'd never treat each other like that and nobody else for that matter… you do have a point though but you don't even have to react at all…" I sent an apologetic look to Shelby. "Now come on. I'll show you around for a bit…" We left the staff room and I showed him down the hallway. "Classroom, classroom, classroom… You could stay in the library if you want to. Maybe you can find a book to read and pass by time faster than it would in my office."

"I'm not very much into reading."

"So what do you like?" Aiden shrugged. "If you told me, what you like doing or anything about you it would make it easier for me to make sure you're well." He didn't answer and acted like he hadn't heard so I changed the subject when we neared the auditorium. "Here is the auditorium." I waved towards the point one would come into the back of the stage. "And there's practically nothing more you need to find at this place. I'll show you the cafeteria by lunch time… what's your favorite food? I'll take you out somewhere… Not pizza though. We're having pizza for dinner."

It passed my mind that Aiden had told us he was vegetarian.

"There's a vegan place a couple of blocks away from here. I've never been there before but I've heard it's good. Would you like to go there? Maybe I could have some ideas from them. I've never really had to think about vegetarian foods and we can't let you have pizza seven days a week until you're going back to your mum's."

"No. I guess not."

How he had started talking to Shelby only a few minutes ago seemed like it was a thousand years ago and he seemed silent and withdrawn again.

There had to be something else I could say.

"Shelby's choir room…." I gestured towards it and continued through the hallway until we were on the other side of the building. "David's… Maybe you would want to join one of the glee clubs some day… Do you like singing?"

"I'm not very good at it."

I smiled slightly at him, I had the words of that as of New Directions there wasn't about having the best voice but about needing the music and each other- and somehow I just knew where to sort the students auditioning.

But I didn't say anything and continued…

"So what do you like? Do you like maths?"

Aiden made a face as if he thought I was stupid.

Well, math was math. I couldn't blame him.

"Well then. I hope you can be happy with staying here on your own until lunch time. I have a very long meeting now in the morning…" I looked down on Aiden- maybe I should just go home and talk, talk and talk. "…I'll come and get you by lunch. Don't hesitate to call."

I remembered last night when we had barely been able to speak a single word to each other. Maybe it was for the best if I did what I did right now was to let things go on and they usually did.

Including rules that would have to be there for anyone else.

"And no playing music out loud…" I pulled up a pair of headphones from a drawer. "Use those if you want to listen to music… I'll be back but I just have to sort some things out at first. Please, don't leave this room- but you have my phone number if you need me. And I'll keep the sound on its loudest."

It felt weird to me too that I was talking about a call from a person who would stay in the same building as me all day.

But everything felt strange right now.

And it probably wasn't a strange thing that I couldn't concentrate on a single word spoken.

I knew that I probably wouldn't already before I left the office to go to my meeting. Over my thoughts I barely heard two of my girls coming and knocking on the door.

"Mr. Schue?" Two of the students from New Directions- Amy and Vee just came running up and to my door and Vee started speaking first. "We just wanted to say that… well… we have some ideas for the choreography."

New Directions still had a way with calling for the most hyper, self confident girls.

"And yeah. I and Amy tried it with you know- don't stop…. And it's like… Who are you?"

Vee had as usual been talking so fast she had forgotten there was a person in the room she didn't know. That she did have a way with start talking about something else she didn't have the time to say the more the obvious things.

She might come of as rude and annoying sometimes but she just had a way…

"This…" Aiden didn't answer and I laid a hand on his shoulder. "…is Aiden." Vee raised an eyebrow- sneaky as usual. "It's a long story." She shrugged.

"Well hello Aiden. I'm Vee Scarlett."

"Scarlett?" Aiden raised an eyebrow back at her. "Suitable!"

Vee gave a confident smile and threw her scarlet- red hair over one shoulder.

"Well, Mr. Schue…" She continued without letting her younger, blonde friend Amy greet herself. "We have some ideas for the choreography and…"

And as you know you're a worse dancer than Finn Hudson himself.

"And I mean, I'm a terrible dancer. Amy's good but we want to see some more people try it out. That way we could see some more people trying it and maybe we could show some to you and maybe even to you. I don't know if you can dance or anything." She turned to Aiden who still stood with one eyebrow raised. "But maybe you could help and give your ideas."

"Yeah." Amy said something at last. "The more the merrier. We could always do with some new ideas."

"Guys…" I had to give a short, forced laugh. "You know you'll have to talk to Mr. Evans about that."

"We couldn't find him but we really wanted to tell someone."

Why wasn't I surprised?

"Go to class. The bell will ring in…"

RING!

Vee grimaced slightly, this wasn't the first time she was late for class but I still knew she hated it and she turned and ran out of the room as fast as her long legs would carry her.

"I will go now too."… I told Aiden and pressed my password into the computer so he could use it. "…Be back. Don't go anywhere."

Don't go anywhere… That must have been easier said than done. Because when I came back to my office, after not remembering a single word of the meeting, Aiden was nowhere to be seen.

"Aiden?"

I spoke his name and looked around- could he have hid under the desk for a reason or the other?

It was when I saw that his bag was gone too I really worried, wherever that bag went Aiden was with it. And wherever Aiden was he had the bag…

"AIDEN?" I hurried right back into the hallway looking first in one direction and then the other if I would see him anywhere… Then I ran back to my office and noticed that his backpack was gone. "AIDEN." I shouted even louder than what I just had. "AIDEN? AIDEN?"

With my heart beating so hard I could feel blood streaming in my ears I jogged through the hallway and ignored the looks I was given from other people.

So I could only imagine the look Vee and Amy would get.

"AIDEN?"

"Mr. Schue…" I couldn't help but wave it away when Vee tried to talk to him. "Mr. Schue I… He's in the auditorium…"

I stopped when she jumped right in front of me to stop me from continuing, frowned slightly and then hurried through the hallway. Then I just couldn't help but to stay at the side of the scene where Aiden wouldn't see me if he didn't look especially.

And he didn't look… he didn't look at anything in certain.

"You know…" Amy whispered to me. "…We said we could sort of teach him some dancing and cheerleading moves…" I nodded but didn't take my eyes off Aiden as he rose on one foot in a pirouette that went around and around and around… "…I think he'll have to teach us instead."

Only did Amy have the chance to finish what she was saying before Aiden suddenly stumbled and fell.

I was meaning to get moving and start talking to him. But I stayed where I was thinking that maybe if he had more ideas about what to do I stayed behind.

He coughed as he stood up and all the way to here I could hear him breathing heavily. I finally got moving and hurried out onto the stage but before I was near him he jogged over to his backpack, pulled an inhaler out of the side pocket. And without as much as make a sign that he knew that I was there put it in his mouth and breathed in.

"Are you okay?"

I laid a hand on his shoulder and understandably enough he didn't react to what I did when he put the medicine into his mouth again, right before he shook my hand of and cleared his throat.

"Fine."

He put the lid on his inhaler on and put it back in the side pocket of his backpack.

"It would be nice to see you dancing more. And this time without you trying to hide from us…."

"I wasn't trying to hide."

It was just a mumble…

I didn't get it. If he hadn't tried to hide then why had he left my office from the start?

"Wow! I haven't seen those for a while." I had just taken for granted he'd had a phone to listen to music in. But when he pulled it up to turn it off it was an mp3 player for approximately 2005 "It wouldn't surprise me if that thing is older than you."

Then, just a little- it was like a shadow of a smile passed over his face…

"Come on." I let my vision pass over the large auditorium that was mostly in the dark. "I'll buy you some lunch… now…. Why didn't you tell me? I… Oh… I can imagine your mum wasn't a too big fan of you dancing rather than anything else."

"Mhm." Aiden mumbled. "Something like that."

**Random fact **

I try not to let ten days pass without me putting a chapter up on here. But I'm suffering from a major writer's block and when I'm putting this up it is seventeen days since the last. Oops.


	5. Old and new

**Sorry for not updating. This crazy writer's block just won't leave me be. **

**I've done this twice before years ago. After I'd been bad with updating I wrote one new chapter for each and every story. Then left it until I had finished them all and updated all stories at once. I've decided to do that same thing again and hopefully that will make a change as of how much I'll be able to update more afterwards… I guess only time will show. I hope you like this chapter. **

"Then let's go." At the end of the I and Aiden were leaving McKinley. "Time for a shopping round to get you some more clothes. Is there anything else you'd like?"

"It's not my birthday until in July."

"I figured." I pulled on my own jacket. "It would. But we could still get some shirts and some pairs of jeans so at least you'll have enough to stay without having to go naked."

Aiden rolled his eyes at me and didn't seem to find my bad dad- joke funny at all.

"I just have to go into the choir room for one second. You can wait here in the hallway if you want to."

Aiden just shrugged but did follow me into the choir room. Well in there we found all of the New Directions fully into their rehearsal. I went to look at what it actually was Amy and Vee had planned earlier while Aiden pulled up his phone and photographed the piano.

"What?" He questioned when he saw me looking at him. "I'm supposed to be at a music camp. I need something to prove it."

"What do we have here?" Suddenly we had one of the members right by us and with my back against him I recognized the voice, rolled my eyes and knew he had something to say. "You're… You're not Daniel. We met Daniel. He had red hair… Who are you exactly?"

Aiden put his phone away and didn't answer. He looked towards me but I wasn't so sure what to answer either. I would like to have let the thought really sunk in before I told everyone about it.

And if I told Tom Winchester about it everyone would know in a matter of a few seconds.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"This…." I patted his shoulder. "Is Aiden. Aiden Del Monico."

None of these would ever know I had been together with Terri Del Monico so I could as well use it.

"And who is Aiden Del Monico?" Tom raised an eyebrow and I noticed that among more than thirty students in the glee club he was the only one who had spoken since I and Aiden came in.

That might or might not be when Tom had started coming no one would interrupt.

He was quite alike Rachel Berry… Only, worse. Way worse. But there must be something else with him and that's why we'd let him join New Directions instead of Duly Noted…

Miracles would happen, but not today.

"Who are you?" Tom asked again, ruder this time. "Are you one of those crazy smart kids that will graduate at eleven." He waited in the silence. "Are you? Because you don't look anywhere old enough to be in high school…"

"Actually." Amy started. "I'd like to know too. And I think all of us in here would like it but… You don't have to tell us if you don't want to… Actually. I think would be quite… cool if we had one of those students at McKinley of all places…"

"Can you blame me for only wanting an answer?" Tom spat. "Don't care about Amy. She's way too kind for her own best… And not that Jonas looks old enough to be a high school student neither…"

"HEY." The younger boy felt very insecure about looking younger than he actually was. "What have I said about saying anything about that."

Tom snorted at the younger boy. But I also knew that Tom could be well rude, and if he wasn't at the start then it was probably close.

"Only one more thing before glee club starts… The only thing I hate more than seeing a person wearing an animal." Tom grabbed Aiden's jacket slightly. "Is seeing a person wearing two animals."

Aiden only glared back at Tom and pulled his shoulder so Tom would let it go.

"They're fake."

Tom snorted at him and didn't seem to believe in him. But before he had the time to say anything Vee had had the time to interrupt.

"YOU SEE EVERYONE." She shouted—she was the only one in here. The only one at the whole school who had found a way to interrupt Tom. "I and Amy came up with a choreography that we just have to show you. And we just have to use it for sect…"

"How are we going to change the choreography now. With only one week left we're going to be mess…"

"Shut it Thomas Winchester."

Vee was always the one who dared speaking to Tom like that. And Tom would never protest against her. Yet no one had ever seen just her get angry or throw a fit…

"You know in the part like this… na-na- na." She showed the dancing as well as she could and Amy came and joined her. "And then na- na."

Siobhan and Jonas had joined and it looked like more of them were about to join. I nodded to Aiden and while the New Directions kept planning for sectionals that was taking place here at McKinley next Friday.

"Just like I told you earlier." I said while I and Aiden made our way through the hallways. "I love this school. I love all of the clubs and especially the glee club. But the new directions will always have a special place in my heart. That's where I started you know. And I definitely started from square one."

"Mum said that was when your relationship started going downhill."

And still, after all of these years Terri would have found a way to blame things on me.

"Our relationship started going downhill way before glee club. For a lot of reasons… Maybe we just weren't meant to be together because none of us were actually really happy together- ever."

"So do you really believe that?"

"That we weren't happy together?"

"No. I meant that there's a meaning with things that happen or don't happen…"

I had to silent for a bit, and meanwhile we had gotten into my car and were on a good way towards downtown.

"I guess…" I started at last. "I guess I do. I guess I do believe that somewhere out there there's a meaning with what we do or don't. I guess I've believed that there must be… what about you?"

"No."

Aiden's look spoke all about how he didn't want to talk about that anymore. And once again I just wanted to ask him about everything. Make him tell me everything that had happened. Call up Terri and ask her what she had done and why…

"Here…" I gestured to one store. "They sell a whole load of things that suits for dancing. Both CD's and clothes and everything."

"I know. I heard about this… I passed a few times but I never went into the store. Too expensive."

"Don't worry about the prices." I led him into the store before he had the chance to protest. "We can deal with it. And after all- I have the first ten years of your life to get back at… See anything you like?"

Aiden shrugged, but watched around and while I went in one direction of the store he went in the other and before anything I found a pair of overall jeans that Lily would look adorable in. Well, she looked adorable in everything we put on her but I looked for a pair that was a size or two too big for her so they wouldn't be too small in a month and then took them in one hand.

Just as I did I saw a pair of jeans that would fit Zach- he had pretty much ragged down all pants he owned or they were too short for him so I took them too.

This was one problem with having more than one child. If I went shopping for one I would always find a bunch of things for the other ones. Even now when Aiden had arrived yesterday and everything I ended up finding clothes for the other ones…

"Hey." At last I found something for Aiden and found him in the mess of shelves and people and held up a black hoodie, he pulled off his own jacket and tried it on. "This one would suit you wouldn't it? See? It's got a print on the back." He took it and pulled up the zipper. "Fits you perfectly." I read the print again.

_Boys dance too _

"Look." Aiden pulled the hoodie off again and closed the zipper. "I don't exactly want to shout out to the whole world that I like dancing. So please stop trying to make me."

"I…" I stuttered. "I… I wasn't trying to make you. I promise." I hung the hoodie back on its hook. "Can you see anything else you like?" Aiden shrugged and looked around. "

"I like that one." He took another hoodie- checkered in black and white. "And this one." A T- shirt with a print that said MTV.

"Just try on and we'll get what you like."

A few hours later when we arrived home Emma had just arrived and was cooking and I and Aiden had several plastic bags from the mall. Daniel looked quite envyingly.

If anyone would have asked me how people would react if a new brother would suddenly turn up I probably would have guessed for stronger reactions. Daniel obviously wasn't happy and that had been since he found out this morning Aiden had eaten pizza last night, and now I could see the look on his face when we came back…

It probably wasn't so much about the clothes. But all the kids longed for some alone- time with me and Emma. Especially Daniel who had been bullied a lot in school and didn't have many friends, sometimes when we watched TV or just listened to a song together I could see that look in his eyes…

With five kids, whereas one just a baby, a full- time job, Emma spending her days with Logan…

Daniel had every right to be jealous of Aiden.

And even more so when I started again.

"I think that Sam would like to reclaim his sleeping spot on the sofa and we're going to have to find another spot for you Aiden. I was thinking… Daniel, w have a camping bed there to put so you could sleep on it in between us painting and getting you a real bed. Maybe Aiden could use that one- just for now. So that Sam can also stay. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." Daniel's eyes said something completely different than his words and I hated to admit I ignored it. "Of course that's okay."

"Aiden. That would mean you get some time of your own. And I figure that could be what you need." Aiden nodded. "So for now you'll have to keep sharing with Lily, Daniel, the twins will as usual have their own room and Logan will still be in with us."

I thought out loud and mumbled as I went into our storage room and found the foldable camping bed.

I wasn't even sure why we'd gotten it. The only one who ever stayed with us was Sam and he was perfectly happy with that. Daniel could use his own bed at all times if we just moved it out of his room while we painted and everything…

Speaking of Sam- I could use his help with moving this…

"Hey Mr. Schue."

I was very well surprised when I heard Sam's voice. Well that he was here every other day anyway but for him to just turn up when he was needed…

"Can you help me with carrying this?"

But all the time I did I heard the promise I had made Daniel when he didn't want to move from our old flat and here.

"We can make the attic into one bedroom and you can have that all to yourself instead of having to share with the twins."

**Random fact **

This story isn't going as well as I hoped and thought it would.

**Sixth chapter finished for my update-all-of-my-stories-at-the-same-time-project. Only four left. **


	6. New brothers

**January eleventh I updated all of my stories. If you've been following my Instagram "Linneagbfanfiction" then you know what's happened afterwards. Lately I've put up five oneshots. One or two of them I'd started in 2013 or so and I felt great finally finishing some so I just ended up writing for that. I'll keep writing on oneshots I've never finished but I will too update some stories and this is one of them. **

If I'd ever imagined a child I never knew I had turning up out of nowhere it wouldn't be anything like what actually happened.

There was so little that happened actually…

On Friday after I and Aiden had come home from shopping and my work we had moved a camping bed into Daniel's room…

I could still see what Daniel thought about all of this. But he was only seven and we had every reason to understand why he would be jealous for all the time we spent with his older half- brother….

Every night I laid awake seeing in front of me what had happened during that day and what could happen during the next. Every day just about the same things happened. At breakfast no one knew what to say, I'd take Aiden with me to work and he'd sit by the computer all day. If he disappeared again I knew where to find him and I had a good feeling that he went into the auditorium only to come back to my office so it didn't seem like he'd gone anywhere…

And yet nobody else at McKinley except for myself and Sam knew as much as Aiden's last name…

All times about how people found out would be in my mind as clearly as if it had just happened a minute ago…

As the whole family- from me and to little Logan were about to leave to go to McKinley and watch sectionals…

"Is Aiden coming with us?"

Daniel's question seemed weird…

"Yes. Of course he is."

No matter how I had tried to get Aiden another jacket than the leather one he had come in that would turn way too cold in today's raining weather he wouldn't let me and refused to wear any other. Now I saw him shoving his hands hard in his pockets and frowning at his oldest younger brother.

"Only won… whoa…" Daniel stumbled over a pair of shoes in the hallway and before anything else he fell with a bang over the shoes. "AIDEN! That wouldn't have even happened if you started putting your shoes in the shelf like we all do… I'm fine." He got back up on his feet. "But if it was me then you two would be nagging and nagging and nagging for Aiden to put his shoes in the corner like we all do…"He turned to me and lowered his voice. "How long is he going to be here? I don't want him here when you and mum are being like this."

"Daniel!"

"So what? I never wanted him to be here at all."

"Dan…"

I tried to say something.

But I just couldn't think of anything and even less when Daniel sunk back to sit on the couch- as if everything he was feeling was pushing for him to keep standing.

"Just a second…" I hurried into the hallway where the others were getting ready to leave. "Can you guys just leave sooner? I and Daniel will come right after so you just find us all some good seats."

"What's up dad?"

"Yeah, why are you staying?"

"I and Daniel need to talk about some things." I patted the twins' shoulders with each hand. "Don't worry about it. We just need to talk some. Aiden, you go with the others too."

"Daniel?" I went back, sat down next to him, stroke my hair over his red hair but for the first time in his life he shook it off. "First of all I just want to say that… I get it if you're mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you." Daniel mumbled. "I'm mad at Aiden."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Yes I can." He sniveled. "Ever since he came here you have only seen him. I try to make you see me too because I want to tell you things but then there's something up with Aiden and I can't because I know it's more important. And its' always going to be like that. And you know it, and I know it. And Zach and Joseph know it but they have each other…"

"Maybe…" I played with his hair just in the way that had calmed him down when he was little but he shook me off and moved away from me. "…You guys try to make things. If it's going to be like this and you guys are brothers… I never had any brothers or sisters and that was always something I missed. I was so jealous of anyone who did who always had a friend whenever they needed…"

"…Aiden and I aren't friends."

"Now you know each other maybe you could be. And I know I and mum have cared a lot for him since he showed up. But maybe…"

"But, but, but… There's always going to be some but's. And it's always because of him! I hate him. And I wish he never came here…"

It would have been so much easier if Daniel had yelled at me in anger. Now he just sounded so broken and sad and I could for nothing in the world get mad at him or scold him. Why would I? He hadn't done anything wrong.

"This is going to take some time to get used to." Was the only thing I could think of saying at last. "And I hope that as we get on you can come and say something- anything at all to me or to your mum… You can talk to us about anything. You know that right?" Daniel hesitated. "And no matter what happens you and Aiden and the twins and Logan and Lily are still just as important as the other."

There was one more moment of complete silence before Daniel said one single word…

"Promise?"

"Promise. And you're never even going to know how much until you're an adult and have kids of your own. But now. Know what I think we should do?" Daniel turned towards me at last and shook his head. "I think we should go look at the competition- I know you really love everything that involves musical performances. And then tomorrow, we can figure something to do. Just you and I? It's been a while since we did something like that, hasn't it?" He nodded. "Something always comes in the way…"

"Then what happens for tomorrow or the rest of time?"

"Then I'll be glad you told me about this and I'll try to change myself and what I've been doing. Whatever we do and no matter how we try and twist and turn it we are living under different circumstances than we did two weeks- or even ten days ago. But it wasn't right of me to forget you while I concentrated on Aiden. While now we still have to get used to what is and I hope we can come up with something that will suit everyone as much as possible." I reached out and stroke my hand over his hair one more time. "Can you forgive me for how I've been acting lately and then promise you'll help me in the future. Okay?" I held out my hand to him. Daniel smiled slightly and took it. "Should we go?" He nodded. "Come on then."

Daniel lit up just a little bit as he took his jacket, he still had the thoughts spinning in his mind, and I was trying to think of whatever I could do…

I would be lying awake tonight and so I knew. I wouldn't be able to let this go, just like any decent parent wouldn't…

As I drove the road to McKinley that I had driven a million times before the past week was spinning in my mind so bad it was way clearer than the road in front of me. We were only lucky we didn't get into a crash.

Then at last we found the others, and I quickly realized there was one person missing.

"Where's Aiden?"

"I thought he was coming with you."

"No…" Something clenched in my chest. "…He was not… where did he go…"

"He turned back just as we came to the car." Emma told me and I started seeing the worry in her eyes too. "He said he had forgotten something and went back."

That what was I was afraid of…

"Dad?" Daniel tugged my sleeve. "Do you think he heard what we were saying."

Something clenched in my chest, it was like a cold hand had taken a grip of my throat.

"I'm pretty sure he did…" I said… "And I'm pretty sure we need to find him. Now!" I backed towards the door and tried to think quickly what would be the best for all of us. "Emma, you take the kids and go to my office. And whatever you do stay together."

"I don't want to stay here." Daniel whined. "This is all my fault."

I froze for just one second…

"I can look out the window. You'll have to drive."

"Come on then…" I took Daniel by the hand so we wouldn't lose each other "I just…" I hurried into the choir room and over to the blonde boy I felt like I had known forever. "Sam… Look! We have to go. Emma and the kids have gone to my office but Daniel is coming with me."

"But Ai…"

"Aiden's gone… He's run away or something…"

"And it's' my fault…"

"Can you please just keep a look out all around and then if you see him call me…"

I was backing back towards the door but was interrupted when there were members of the new directions that had started making their voices heard wasting way too much time.

"Oh no." I heard a voice from all of the glee club members and saw Jess. "If Aiden's missing then I'm not staying behind hoping for the best. I'm coming too."

"And me too." Her brother said quickly. "No way will I be staying behind. And we can use Jess's bike and my skateboard and we can go in the opposite direction than you Mr. Schue…"

"Guys…" One thought hit me. "…You'll freeze to death…"

"I don't care- WE don't care. Come on Justin."

"I'll go too." Vee got up and reached for her jacket. "I can borrow my dad's car. Can someone come with me."

"Vee." Tom moaned. "You can't leave now. You have a solo and everything will just fall apart if you leave."

"I don't care. You and I have to be on stage in like five minutes…"

"If this is about Aiden." Amy was the next to get up and got on Vee's side where she usually was. "Then I'm coming too."

"What are you guys thinking?" Tom almost shouted. "You can't be going anywhere.."

"Thomas Winchester will you SHUT UP?"

If I hadn't been so worried I would have stopped. I knew Vee was the only one who could shut up Tom. But I had never heard her voice as strictly and as loud as it was…

"Well. I don't care if it makes me a terrible person." Tom said shakily. "It's competition night and we need to get out there in just a few minutes…"

"Don't you get it?" Jonas shouted, making his voice louder than I had ever heard before. "There are more important things than competing."

Jonas, who usually was quite silent and careful was shaking from head to toe with anger. I knew he had siblings at home, and he could probably see in front of him what would happen if one of them was missing…

…I could almost see him imagining that playing in his eyes that had turned black with anger.

"I know you don't care for competing John. You never do… And what is it about this kid anyway?" Tom looked back on me. "Why do you even care? He's just so…"

"HE'S MY SON."

As if the rest of the glee club hadn't been quiet enough already…

"I'm going now. I don't care about what the rest of you do…. Come here Daniel."

I sent a look towards Daniel, not finding the words to say anything. When I started running he knew the way even though he was a bit slower…

Coming outside I looked around at the parking lot, filled up with students, friends and families. The rain was pouring all around and maybe if Aiden would have been taller I could have seen him in between the cars…

Why would he have been here? He had ran away from home….

Or what could have been made home…

"AIDEN?"

**Random fact **

I would have wanted to write more about those days passing in between when Aiden arrived and the end but there wasn't much to write about it really. Everything was just the same with everyone walking on eggshells around each other until now.

**I'm going to guess and say there are two chapters left of this story. It was always meant to be just a short one. I hope you're liking it. **


	7. Through the storm

As I hit the gas hard and steered out of the parking lot of McKinley High school I barely had the time to see the lot that was coming from the choir room. James held onto his skateboard and his sister jumped onto her bike, Vee had three of the freshman students with her and I saw them continuing towards the other end of the parking lot.

"Here." I told my son as I turned the Bluetooth on. "If my phone calls we'll hear it here. And you just press that button and we can talk to whoever is calling. Can you remember what button?"

"Okay daddy."

And now, if we could only know what direction Aiden had went in.

At last I figured Aiden hadn't run away from school but from our home so I went back home and then looked in each direction…

It would have been made easier if I could even know that Aiden knew the direction to anything at all…

At last I turned into the street to the left from where we came, and hoped for the best.

**Jessica POV **

I had fallen more times on my bike tonight then the times I had fallen in my whole life before…

"CAN YOU SEE AIDEN ANYWHERE?"

James held onto the rack of my bike and stood on his skateboard.

When we tried to say something to each other we had to shout over the noise of the wind, the rain and even thunder that had gotten worse and worse quickly after we left WMHS.

"NO… BUT HAVEN'T WE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS STREET?"

I didn't realize that we actually had until James actually said it.

"YES. I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT."

I felt disappointed and angry with myself. Both I and James were born in Lima and in these blocks- how could I literally have turned into the same street as before to find…

I thought back to what Mr. Schue had shouted to Tom. Maybe what most of us had noticed what Tom being an asshole as usually but Mr. Schue had shouted something.

The whole glee club. No, the whole school new all of Mr. Schue's family and history, Mrs. Pillsbury, Daniel, the twins, Lily and even little Logan.

How come Mr. Schue had never mentioned Aiden if he as much as existed. And how come Aiden's last name wasn't Schuester like the other…

"THERE." James suddenly shouted and woke me up from my thinking. I looked in the direction he pointed- something, or more likely someone (it looked like now at least) was lying on the street. On the wet asphalt and middle of the rain and lying so still… hopefully it wasn't Aiden. Or any person at all!

It was a person.

And it was Aiden.

"Aiden…" I threw my bike on the pavement and ran over to him. "Aiden? Please be okay…"

Aiden laid with his face to the side, he must be absolutely freezing and he didn't react to me shaking his shoulder.

"Aiden?"

I was on my way to shout at him- loud when James pushed me away from Aiden, then I saw James reaching out towards Aiden and feeling for his pulse…

"He is alive at least." Jame said and sounded as shaky as I felt… "Here…" He felt his pockets. "I know he has asthma so I hope..." He pulled out his own inhaler from his pocket and held it towards Aiden's lips. "Come on Aiden…" He looked up towards me. "Call for an ambulance."

And where we was we had actually both forgotten there was someone else we needed to call…

**Mr. Schue POV **

We had been out among the streets of Lima for almost two hours…

I had wanted to call the police but I didn't even know if they would do anything when Aiden hadn't even been gone for twelve hours…

"This is all my fault daddy."

Daniel would state that about every ten minutes. I yet hadn't figured what to answer.

But then, just as everything felt more hopeless than ever the phone called and Daniel hit the Bluetooth button.

"Mr. Schue?" I heard James' voice before I had had the chance to wonder who it was. "I and Jess found him. But he… I… he… we had to call for an ambulance. He and Jess are on their way to the ER now?"

"ER?"

"What happened?"

My question had been only a breath so it was a good thing I had Daniel next to me.

"I don't know. But when we found him, he was just lying on the pavement. He was just cold and unconscious and wet and we didn't even know if he was dead or alive. I tried to let him use my inhaler but he wouldn't react at all."

"So are you with Aiden now? At the ER?"

"Yes. I went with them so there would be someone here whom knew who he was."

I made a U-turn so quick Daniel swayed where he sat and would have fallen right out off his seat if he hadn't been wearing a seatbelt.

"I'll be right there."

I hit the button to finish the call and then hit the gas. If the police had seen me I'd have been in great trouble but somehow I just didn't think about it.

I had made a vow to myself that I would do anything in the world to keep my children safe- this included driving safely. But of course, there would be a part of driving safely to reach one of them too…

If Daniel ever found out about this vow…

After what felt like hours I could hit the breaks in front of the hospital. I would for sure get parking tickets but I couldn't care for them any less as I made sure Daniel was behind me as I ran through the storm and into the ER and ran up to first best person in a white coat.

"A- Aide-Aiden Schue… I m-mean Del Mon- Onico" I stuttered quickly wondering where I would have gotten it from if he had my last name… "He just came in…"

It felt like another eternity before a nurse led me through a hallway where I spotted someone I knew sitting on a plastic chair by the wall…

"Jess." I walked right up to her, and couldn't help but look through the windows in the wall behind her, in which I could see the hospital room…

The room seemed big with only one bed. And the one bed seemed huge with the small figure lying on it, wrapped in at least two blankets, unconscious and with a breathing mask over his mouth and nose…

"We found him." Jess told me and Daniel. "He was just lying there on the street, we thought he was dea…"

She didn't finish the sentence…

"Daniel…" I had to take some deep breaths to not start shouting or stuttering. "Jess… can you stay here with Daniel?"

"Yes of course…"

"I have to talk to Aiden…"

"Not right now Dan…"

"One more thing Mr. Schue." Jess interrupted. "When I called you… Aiden… they sort of… realized who he was or something and while I called you someone else called his mum…"

My stomach churned- if Terri would know about this then I would for sure never see Aiden again…

Although maybe if we talked together and there could be a way for us all three to just know each other at least…

No, Terri wasn't and would never be like that.

But Aiden was old enough to speak his mind about what he wanted to do. And now that I actually knew even that he existed at all…

"Mr. Del Monico?"

"Schuester." I pulled up my wallet and my ID card for the doctor to make sure I was who I said. "I'm Aiden's dad."

The doctor nodded. But behind his glasses his green eyes looked distressed as he gestured for me to go into Aiden's room and I looked back to Daniel who stayed behind with Jess. Then I had to turn away… the room seemed even bigger and the bed and Aiden even smaller as I'd gotten closer…

"You're happy that girl saw your son in the middle of the storm." My throat felt thick as the doctor continued. "Had he been lying on the street for a few minutes longer or had another asthma attack from the cold things could have ended up a whole lot worse."

"But he'll be okay?"

"He's suffered from hypothermia and we're trying to get up his temperature. He's breathing heated up oxygen and that blanket he's wrapped in goes to a machine that heats it up… He's got some scrapes and bruises on his face and we think that if he fell or hit his head he might have a concussion- this could explain why he went unconscious in the first place. So before he wakes up there's not much more we can tell."

I sank down on a chair next to the bed and took Aiden's hand- it was freezing.

"Oh Aiden."

I moved his hand towards him and up to the blanket that really was heated up. I could only see his neck, face and that one arm but I could see he'd been undressed and the knowledge passed by that when someone was cold and wet they had to get the clothes of them or they would stay as cold and wet as the clothes.

I flew up when I heard the door to the room open.

The blonde woman in the doorway I very easily recognized.

"Kendra?"

"Will…"

The silence that fell in between us was so thick someone could have cut through it with a knife…

"What are you doing here Will?..." Kendra tried. "How did you even… You haven't been in Aiden's life so far so why come now?"

So that was what Terri had told everyone about me…

"I didn't… I didn't even know he existed until a week ago, so how could I have found him? Actually he found me… I didn't even know he existed until just over a week ago. I didn't and then suddenly at the end of the day when I came home after work he was sitting on the porch. And he told me about a music camp and stuff and he wanted to get away so he just wanted to stay with us until New Year's and he… he just wanted to get to know us or me and Terri wouldn't let him. Terri would think he was at yours… what?"

Kendra had held her hand up to silent me…

And it felt like hours before she started talking, I saw the hears glowing in her eyes and couldn't help but wonder what had gotten her so upset…

"No one told you?"

"About what?"

"Terri?"

"What about her?"

"Oh Will." Kendra sighed deeply and looked towards Aiden as she answered. "Terri died in a car crash nine months ago."

**Random fact **

Those heat-up-blankets are so nice… I got one when I was freezing cold as a side effect of narcosis after surgery.


	8. What goes around

**I have just noticed something. And that is that five of my stories are getting close to their endings. This one is one of them and has one or two chapters left after this one. And then…**

**-Shake it out  
-You are the best thing (that's ever been mine)  
-When I returned  
-The search for a family **

**I don't really want to finish that last. I've really enjoyed writing it. But that is the way it is and it will leave five stories and hopefully they will be updated more often than they are right now. **

"_Terri died in a car crash nine months ago." _

Aiden was still unconscious, Kendra had gone to call up the social services and Aiden's foster parents…

The same sentence played over and over in my mind. Terri? Dead? No way. And why did Aiden go into foster care rather than moving to his aunt or coming to me?

Well, he had come to me but if it was even nine months ago…

Why hadn't I just known about this earlier? She was my ex-wife after all….

My whole mind was spinning while I tried to understand how the woman I had married and spent so much time with was dead and gone…

Now, if Aiden's existing had been hard to understand at all…

"M-hm…"

Suddenly Aiden moaned and started moving. I wanted to call out for a doctor or anything. Instead I sat still on the chair next to Aiden's bed and forced a smile when he looked up- ending up more of a half-hearted grimace.

"Hey Bud." I heard myself saying. "How you're feeling?"

Aiden sighed, I would have worried with how he only looked back at me would have worried me if that wasn't what he had been doing ever since we met.

There were so many questions still, what did this silence have to do with it all? Did anything cause how he had wanted to hide that he was a dancer?

Then, as I realized I wouldn't be getting more answers from him as of right now I was the one who kept talking.

"Your Aunt Kendra is here…." The look in Aiden's eyes changed. "…She told me everything… Aiden, I'm so sorry for what happened to your mum. If I just knew about it… No one even told me…"

As if she knew she'd been mentioned Kendra came into the room. And as she saw Aiden was awake by now she hurried over.

"How you're feeling?"

Aiden didn't answer her either but maybe it would happen something considering they had known each other his whole life. But he still didn't say anything, only looked tired and worn out after everything.

"Aiden." I tried but the young boy still didn't look at me. "Those things that were said in between me and Daniel earlier today it was… entirely my fault. You turned up so sudden and Daniel have a hard time facing such changes… Now that is something I should have dealt with. And it would have been all my responsibility to sort out everything. But I didn't. Instead I just waited for something to happen and then it did and now you're the one punished… and I'm sorry for that… But… now I know the truth about things… maybe we could start over. Right?"

"Stop making all of this about you Will. It doesn't matter what you did or what you said. We ended up here today and things could have ended up a whole lot worse. And I just don't understand you Aiden. Why did you go here? And why all of those lies? You must have known the truth would come out sooner or later."

Aiden didn't say anything at all for another long while. But when he did it was only mumbling and hard to hear from under the oxygen mask, only hoarse and short.

"I guess."

"So why did you do it? If you had problems with your foster family then you should have told me. I had to call them and they said you were at a music camp… You thought of everything didn't you? Even Will didn't have a clue of what's going on… You are going straight back to that foster family. And if you as much as put outside their door then you're coming here and to our house and then I don't give a damn about any friends or hobbies or schools you're leaving behind. Is that clear?"

"Yes aunt Kendra."

Knowing Kendra- I knew that wasn't an empty threat…

We all silent when a doctor and a nurse came in to check Aiden's vitals once again. But even though it took a few minutes I couldn't figure anything at all to say.

"It's looking a lot better now." The doctor said at last. "Just keep that mask on for a little while longer and I'll soon come again… But you three seem like you need more to talk about so I'll go now.

And then we were silent again and none of us knew what to say.

Until Aiden said the one thing I wasn't ready to hear…

"I wish I'd never come here at all."

And there was that sentence I had feared but probably knew all along it would be coming.

"I think it would be for the best if you don't see each other in a while."

This was Kendra after all…

"I agree." It was a bit hard to hear what Aiden was saying and he seemed to notice because he took the oxygen mask from his face and pulled it down so it hung around his neck. "I think it's best if we don't see each other in a while… I think it's best if we don't see each other… ever… Not if it's going to end like this."

"But…" I stuttered. "…The tr-truth…"

It wasn't Greek that things could and work better in between us if Aiden wouldn't feel a reason to lie and none of us would…

"I mean it…" Aiden took a deep and sighed, I reached to try and put the oxygen mask on but he turned away… "I don't think we should talk… ever…"

"B- but…"

"Goodbye."

For that one last word I could feel my heart breaking- he was the one who had searched for me…

"You heard him." Kendra interrupted and Aiden was obviously not going Goodbye William Schuester."

As I moved backwards towards the door I just couldn't even breathe and I couldn't understand how I was ever going to breathe again, knowing I had a child that I couldn't ever talk to again.

The look he gave me right before I turned and reached for the door would most likely haunt me for the rest of my life.

Knowing I'd never be able to breathe in the same way as before again it was the hardest thing I'd ever done when I turned around and walked away.

**Random fact**

I didn't have that idea about Daniel having a hard time with sudden changes until I was writing that one sentence. I don't think it will add something to the story but it will definitely be mentioned again. Hmmm…


	9. Don't feel like Christmas

"Hey guys."

After I arrived at McKinley on Monday morning it didn't take me long to figure that the rumor I had yelled at Thomas Winchester that Aiden was my son- had spread.

I shouldn't have been surprised, after all there were now thirty students in the New Directions only and news travelled fast between teenagers.

"Hola!"

"Hi."

I sat down on where I usually did by the same table as Shelby and David in the staff room. And with the silence in the room and everyone looking at me I understood they had found out too.

"I think I'll call for a school meeting in the auditorium…"

I had barely sat down when I got up again and did as I had just said.

"Hello everyone." I said into the microphone when students and teachers in the auditorium. "As for starters- I'm sorry for what happened on Friday and New Directions losing at sectionals. But I know that since I ran away from here on Friday a number of rumors have been going around and around. And while most of this is private, I'd rather know you heard the truth from me than through twisted and turned rumors that's been going from person to person…"

I lowered the microphone and drew a deep, shaky breath, while I tried to figure what was wise to share and what was not.

"Earlier in my life, from right after high school I was dating and then married a woman named Terri… Now, I know many of you have seen me along with a younger boy- Aiden… and it wasn't until the other week I even found out he as much as existed…"

I knew I might as well continue now…

"…And it wasn't until last Friday I found out she died. Anyway, that boy- Aiden, is my son. And he…"

I had never experienced an auditorium full of teenagers this quiet before.

"…And I can't see him anymore. And that's the whole story. Now, if you have more to ask about then I'd appreciate if it still was coming to me with those. Because I know teenagers and I know how everything can twist and turn away from the truth. But still, I think you must understand what is okay to ask and what would be too private… merry Christmas."

I laid the microphone on one of the speakers and without looking back I left the stage, behind me I could hear people leaving the auditorium, but I went straight into my office, closed the blinders over the windows and threw myself backwards into my chair.

As if sitting still, breathing and holding my hands clasped over my stomach would help me anywhere I didn't move for at least an hour.

"Well William Schuester." I sat up at straight at last and reached to my paper sheets. "Merry Christmas to you too. But first of all you have job that needs to be done."

A few days after the Monday I had been back at work, on Wednesday afternoon we were gathered in the living room. Sam would return to his family on Thursday morning, later on during the weekend it was Christmas.

But despite the hot chocolate and Christmas sweaters and the Christmas tree with all kinds of gifts underneath there wasn't any signs of Christmas spirit among all of us…

"No." At last Sam started and flew up from where he sat on his usual chair. "I'm not having this. It's Christmas. And Christmas is the time for happiness and love. And no matter what I know I love all of you guys I wouldn't be able to see you all… like this… Come on. At least sing a song with me instead of just sulking like you are… Hang on…"

Sam disappeared for a second, we heard him move towards the music room and soon he came back with a guitar and started playing

_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas _

He played one line and was met by all of our glares.

When the twins said something it was often Zach saying something it usually involved Zach saying it first and Joseph agreeing.

"I don't really feel like Christmas now."

"Me neither."

Sam slumped down in the fatboy where he usually sat and laid the guitar on the floor.

"Me neither."

And I just felt like crying.

This wasn't any different than what it had been days ago. But getting off work for Christmas holidays, this Christmas knowing there was a child out there who might or might be celebrating it too it just pushed me off an edge I didn't even know was there…

I wasn't so sure if Lily was old enough to understand much of what was going on. But when I sniveled and fought away the tears I could see in the corner of my eye how she turned towards me…

"You're sad daddy."

"Hrm." I cleared my throat and fought away the tears. "Yeah… I am…"

I could see Lily moving on the sofa and towards me and I lifted her onto my lap, where she reached out and wiped a tear from my cheek that I'd been trying so desperately to keep in.

"Adults cry too sometimes."

But they didn't want to, at least I didn't want to…

Then Lily hugged me, she hugged in that very way that only a person who were comforting could.

"It's okay daddy. Things will work out."

If I would have ever guessed I wouldn't know that I'd be crying my eyes out towards the shoulder of my two-year-old.

But that's just as I did, I cried and cried and cried and I buried my face in Lily's Christmas sweater and cried while she rubbed my back and told me soothing words just like I and Emma would when she was sad.

"Thank you Lil…" I could sit up straight at last. "That felt nice. And you're the best at comforting…"

We all looked up when there was a ring on the doorbell and Emma got up.

"I'll get it."

Emma went out of the room while I had to hug each of the twins and Daniel all at once.

"It's okay guys. I'm fine…"

I was still heartbroken by everything. But it always felt better after one cry…

"Will." Emma came back into the living room alone. "There's someone here to see you."

"Okay guys. You have to let go of me now."

In some way all the boys and their sister managed to get away from me without anyone falling and hurting themselves- that would be everything missing right now! But at last I could get up hurried out into the hallway where there stood a woman- possibly in her fifties, preppily dressed and with a briefcase over a shoulder and a notebook and pencil in her hand.

"Hello… I don't think we've met before. Will Schuester." I shook her hand.

And for some reason the seconds seemed endless while I waited for her to start.

"Hello. My name is Marlo Cohen and I'm a care worker from the children services…"

**Christmas song **

Extraordinary merry Christmas- Glee cast

**Random fact**

As you know I didn't write this during actual Christmas. However, most of it (everything except for a few paragraphs) I wrote in the beginning of April- when it actually was snowing all day. So I guess that did give a bit of Christmas feeling even though it's what we call April- weather.

**Next chapter will be the last. I hope to see you again there and I hope you like all of this. **


	10. Epilogue

Much had changed since that day in December that I believed I'd never see my son again…

And now I was taking him to his first day of school in more than a year, we had been thinking and talking and then thought a bit more about what would be the best for him after having missed so much of his school last year.

At last we had decided he would move on to sixth year and Junior High. It would be tough for him with everything he had missed but he could do it…

After all he was here, he was with me and while they were younger than him he had three younger brothers who were going to threaten to tickle him until he'd done his homework.

And we all knew that wasn't an empty threat.

Plus, he always had Sam- and even though Sam maybe wasn't ever a straight A student exactly he had helped Stacey and Stevie their homework every once in a while…

And here we were on the school yard of both the twins' and Daniel's elementary. And where Aiden and so many other would start their first day of Junior High.

"Are you ready?" I held each of the twins by the hands but now reached down and hugged the both of them with each arm. "Year one, wow. It feels like only yesterday I could carry each of you on my arms."

"Dad." Zach moaned. "All my friends are watching."

I would have liked to joke and hold on even tighter. But at this age the twins wouldn't find it funny and I could see that their friends actually were watching so I raised again.

"See you later… Sam will be here to pick you up after school."

I let them go and turned to Daniel who looked down in difference from the twins and seemed on the verge of tears.

"Hey." I hugged him. "I wish there was a way for me to fix this. I wish your classmates would treat you nicer…"

Daniel had gone to three different school before the one closest to ours but the result was always the same…

"Remember to go to your teachers if anyone does anything." He nodded but I knew very well he wouldn't. "And if this continues we'll have to come up with something else. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on bro'" I suddenly heard Aiden next to me. "You have me now. I'm only over there…" He gestured to the building for Junior High on the other side of the school yard and Daniel nodded and smiled slightly. "Maybe year three will turn out a whole lot better than year two. Just because! Hey?"

The two boys fist bumped, both of them smiling now and Daniel finally turned and walked up to the school building.

"Bullying's a terrible thing…"

Aiden probably said that more to himself than to me. But he knew that very well.

While paper work when Aiden was going to move to ours things had come out. Terri had pretty much spent his whole life being bullied day in and day out- by his mum if he as much as dared dancing or singing, in school, in foster care, for singing, for dancing, for playing the guitar and the piano, a bit more for dancing, for having asthma, for being short, for looking younger than he was and then a bit more for dancing…

After all, the way Aiden had acted when he showed up at Lima in December wasn't so strange…

But he had even hit a growth spurt, he was wearing a hoodie that said "Boys dance too" (the same one I had seen at the mall the first time we went shopping) and, knowing nobody would take it and search through it he wasn't holding quite as tightly as before. The eleven-year-old boy next to me looked and was nothing like the ten-year-old who had been waiting on our doorstep

"Now…" We moved over the school yard and I laid my arm around his shoulders. I know your school is only right next to Daniel's. And I know he's been bullied- a lot. But you're not responsible to happen. So don't get in a fight. It's better if you…"

"Go to the teachers or to you. I know dad. We've been through this before."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly and hugged him.

I just couldn't imagine one time when I couldn't know him…

"See you later… Good luck today."

"Good luck yourself… I hope New Directions does well this year."

He always looked kind of ashamed when it was mentioned how the new directions had lost at sectionals last year. I had probably tried to reassure him enough of times that it wasn't his fault. Instead I just smiled at him, and then kept doing so when he turned away from me and walked towards the school stairs.

"DAD?"

I had turned around and started my way towards McKinley when I heard Aiden's voice shouting behind me and turned. Aiden came jogging up to me.

"You'll be here when I get out of school this afternoon. Will you?"

It broke my heart whenever I saw in front of me how Aiden had been waiting for Terri to pick him up. And waiting and waiting and waiting.

"Yes, of course I will."

**Random fact**

This story didn't end up as good as it seemed in my thoughts. But well enough. There's the end. I hope you liked it.

**The end**


End file.
